Konoha Police Force (KPF)
by Blossom-channn
Summary: Being a detective isn't easy. We've been chasing him for years and maybe were getting somewhere but don't we always think that? I mean you could die being in the police business so why do people do it? Is it to protect others? Or something else? Read to find out. Modern time. Enjoy! Don't forget to drop a review! :D pairings will be coming soon!


New Story! :D Enjoyy!

So I don't know the actually ranks in Police Force stuff so I'm making my own stuff.

I don't own Naruto

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

* * *

Prologue

My name is Haruno Sakura. Detective of the Konoha Police Force. I've been in the business for 5 years now along with all my friends from the Konoha Police Academy. We all knew each other as kids and all had the same dream. I know what your thinking right..are you crazy? How can you all have the same dream?

Well let's say its from our parents. All of our parents were police officers who are now retired or are still working in the Police Force. We were all just inspired by our parents and decided to set a goal to be apart of the Force.

We've been together through thick and thin from back then and even now. Almost everyone that was in the group were in the same year, See there were three people in our group that were one year above who graduated first. There names were Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Satoshi Tenten.

As for everyone else were in the same year but that was 5 years ago since we graduated to get where we stand now. The ranks are a little different in Konoha unlike some of the other cities.

There's SS-rank,S-rank, A-rank, B-rank, C-rank, and D-rank.

SS-rank are what we call the Akatsuki. There a gang that work for the police force in exchange for money. There helpful when it comes to hard missions.

S-rank is the higher up police force. There like the S.W.A.T team but we call them Anbu but there are another kind of S-rank which happen to be the team leader which happen to be older then us by a couple years.

A-rank are people like me and the gang (you'll figure out there names and who they are later) Some of us stay at the office and help or go out in the action.

B-rank we call them the snobby idiots because they think they know everything about being a police officer but when it comes to the real deal they get scared.

Yes I know I was in that spot once but now I'm not. Simple.

C-rank, there the ones that usually stay at the headquarters and work around there.

D-rank, they always stay at the office or go to the training headquarters to train. I call them the newbies.

Now the missions are technically the same but different program.

There actually called cases but we call them missions in our case.

There are SS-rank, S-rank, A-rank, B-rank, C-rank, and D-rank.

SS-rank is the most dangerous missions only optional for the Akatsuki and rarely come through.

S-rank are the second most dangerous missions and are optional for SS-ranks, S-ranks and sometimes A-ranks if there not enough help but that rarely happens.

A-rank not as dangerous but still counted as dangerous and are optional to A-ranks and above.

B-rank, Usually are the investigators and investigate all the crime scenes to find whatever evidence.

C-rank, not dangerous. Usually are only around the HQ.

D-rank, No danger. Only do training.

We have a pretty easy system once you understand it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Another Case

Haruno Sakura. A middle aged (25) woman with pink hair and bright emerald eyes was on her way to HQ when she heard a scream. Without hesitation she darted down the alleyway next to the bar pulling out her hand gun; pointing it in different directions in case anyone attacked or was around to attack. When it was clear she started running until she was met with a dead end and a horrifying sight.

It was a woman who looked no younger then 20..her neck was sliced open by what seems to be a pocket knife and not to mention the stabs all along her body. She took out her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she came to a name.

_Agent Inuzuka_

She tapped on the name and put the phone to her ear as she heard the dial tone until someone picked up.

_Inuzuka speaking._

Kiba, I need a investigation team at the alleyway by the bar..I found a body.

_We'll be there ASAP_

Bring the K9 unit with you

_Alright see you soon_

She heard the dial tone cut off as she put her phone in her pocket and reached in her pouch on her belt and pulled out some latex gloves; putting them on as she started to examine around the area.

She looked behind and inside the bins and trashcans until she found something useful for the evidence. A pocket knife..it was big enough to make a stab wound that's for sure. She grabbed an evidence bag and carefully put the closed pocket knife inside the bag.

Hearing the sound of car doors shutting she turned around as she was met with some familiar faces of her team.

Inuzuka Kiba, short;messy brown hair, black;sharp eyes, and is 26 years old. Take cares of all the K9's -especially his own dog Akamaru who is part of it-

Part of the K9 and investigation unit.

Hyuga Hinata, Long black hair, white with a tint of purple eyes, and is 25 years old.

Part of the investigation and medical team.

Lastly, Aburame Shino, Covers his eyes with sunglasses, has spikey brown hair, and is 26 years old

Also part of the investigation team.

There were many others as they started to get to work with getting the body on a gurney and taking it back to base as well as sniffing or looking for evidence.

Sakura grabbed the bag holding the evidence and tossed it to Shino.

"Make sure that gets scanned of any fingerprints." She ordered as Shino nodded catching the bag with his already gloved hands.

The pink haired girl turned around and headed out of the alleyway and towards the HQ before finally looking ahead and seeing the gates of Konoha Police Department..otherwise HQ. She entered the building and showed her police I.D. to the front desk as the two men(Kotetsu and Izumo) nodded at her and she hurriedly made her way to her office.

Grabbing her keys and plunging them in the key hole and turning them to the left until she heard the satisfying clicking sound she entered her office. Shutting the door behind her she made her way around to the other side of her desk and took a seat.

She shook her mouse to awaken her computer when the screen finally lit up she checked her email for any important meetings with her team. Not surprised by the many emails from her boss as she clicked the first one open to read.

_Meeting at 3_

That's all it said as she looked at the clock which read 2:50 pm. Making her way out of her office she maneuvered her way through the rows of desks outside of her office and made it into the meeting room just in time for the meeting as she took a seat in between Naruto and Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke, Black hair that people refer to look like a chickens butt, onyx eyes, 26 years old.

Detective.

Uzumaki Naruto, Blonde hair that spikes up, amazing cerulean eyes, 26 years old.

Detective.

As they all looked at the board full of pinned up pictures and some writing as Yamanaka Ino walked in handing files to each person.

Yamanaka Ino, Long light blonde hair, baby blue eyes, 25 years old.

Part of the Evidence team and sometimes helps the Medical unit.

When she finished passing out the files to each person she made her way to the front of the oval table towards the board.

"Today we have another case. A 20 year old woman by the name of Tanami Natsumi was murdered. Stabbed 40 times and a slit throat." Ino said as she closed the file and made her way towards the board.

Sakura already knew that's what the meeting would be about because she notified Kiba who obviously notified HQ.

Ino turned around and looked at Sakura before speaking, "Sakura. Your the one who found the body right?" Ino questioned as all eyes were directed on the pink haired woman.

Said woman nodded and looked at Ino. "I found the weapon in a nearby trashcan and handed it to Shino when they arrived so they should be tested for prints. Hinata and the other medics have already taken the body to investigate further evidence."

Ino nodded and continued talking about the investigation until the meeting was adjourned.

Sakura walked out of the meeting room quickly only to be met with to muscular chests as she stopped. She knew she was going to be scolded by the two so might as well get it over with.

"Sakura-chan..that was dangerous!"Naruto exclaimed as he followed Sakura to her office with Sasuke in tow with a scowl on his face. " You know _he _is still out there! I bet it was him who killed the girl." Naruto said in a serious tone as Sakura scowled at the mentioning of the snake.

"Dobe is right Sakura." Sasuke said in a monotone voice as all three of them entered her office.

The pink headed woman sighed at the two. She was happy they worried and were protective but she could handle herself!

"I can handle myself just fine!" She snapped glaring at Naruto who flinched and as Sasuke who just scowled once again.

Before anyone could argue her phone rang as she picked it up to answer.

"S-Sakura-chan? I think you s-should come down t-to the medical c-center. W-We found something. M-Make sure you b-bring N-Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun." She heard Hinata's timid voice speak as she sighed.

"Alright Hinata. We'll be right over." Sakura replied as she hung up the phone and grabbed her keys. She turned around towards the boys and exited her office with the boys in tow as she locked her office.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked as he eyed her.

"Medical center. Hinata said she found something." She replied as they exited the building and got into the car with Sasuke driving and Naruto in passenger seat with Sakura in the back.

Naruto nodded as Sasuke grunted turning the car on and driving off towards the medical center. No one talked for the rest of the drive as they made it to the medical center in less then 10 mins tops and exited the car and entered the center.

When they found the room one of the nurses from the medical team showed them they entered finding Hinata and a doctor.

Hinata motioned for them to come over as they complied and walked over to her and the doctor. Being able to see the cuts on the body wasn't a pretty site..but they've seen worse.

Hinata pulled back the sheet covering the body just enough to see the something carved into the left side of the back of her neck. Sakura actually didn't notice this and wasn't surprised since the girls back neck was covered up.

"I knew it!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at Sakura with a I-told-you-so look making her roll her eyes.

But they were all disappointed in was the mark that Orochimaru carves into them once the victims are killed. So another murder case by Orochimaru..it was something they weren't hoping but happened anyway. It would always look like three comas scrunched together in a circle.

Sakura's eyebrows scrunched together in anger and confusion as she looked at Hinata.

"Was there anything else?" She asked through her gritted teeth as she scanned her eyes over the body before looking back at Hinata.

Hinata shook her head as Sakura cursed silently. She was hopping there would be anymore signs or evidence but nothing. She decided to leave it be and head back to HQ and look for Kiba and Shino.

* * *

Hey Weird place to end it but hey! This actually turned out amazing! I HAVE TO POST IT! I know I said I wasn't going to post anymore stories and work on my other two but I have been taking a liking to this one to the point where I might delete my story 'Replaced' Or I might put it up for adoption. We'll see. but I hope you enjoy and please do R&R (Read and Review)

~Blossom-channn


End file.
